Waiting For You
by Sparxs29
Summary: An KagaMine story on how two males find, not only do they have to hate each other on the court, but now they have a longing of love for each other when they are off. A tale of pain and love, where emotions fly high. Warning Yaoi, and super mushy girly stuff :D Plus over dramatic. but that is how you like it huh? ;D
1. Wait

Waiting For You

Chapter 1- Wait

* * *

To cuddle up to the one you love in the middle of winter, snug and warm, using each other as a blanket, drifting in and out of content slumber...

Waking up from his sleeping state, Kagami half-opened his eyes and sighed happily, burying his head into the chest below him.

Wait.

Eyes flying open and his whole body jumping up, he glared down at the blue and tanned person laying there. If it hadn't been for the fact he was lying on a flat chest, Kagami might not of realised so soon, that he had not gone to sleep embraced against someone. Let alone, him.

"What the Hell!" He whispered, backing away from the sofa as if the other person laying there was a corpse, rather than just Aomine.

Blinking hard and glaring at the male on the sofa, he tried to remember the night before...

* * *

"BAKAMI!" Aomine growled as he dragged the unconscious red head into the apartment. "You owe me for this you, you, baka!" He grumbled, stumbling over to the sofa, the weight of muscle collapsing on top of him, pinning him down to the fabric. "BAKAMI!" He yelled once more, but it was no use, the boy was stone out.

Aomine took a deep sigh and opened the crammed shut, closed eyes, to look at the other.

Heart skipping a beat, he noticed the peace and calm on the normally scowling face, and his breathing became heavy... Wait.. What was he doing fantasising about this jerk!

Eyes darting to the blank white washed ceiling, he felt his heart racing, and his breath unsteady. Just because his eyes were not on the other male, did not mean he could not feel the head on his chest, the legs tangled with his, the hands brushing against the bare skin of his torso, where his shirt had risen at the fall, and the bulge, against his thigh.

Aomine frowned at himself. This was his enemy, his foe, his opponent, a guy! Yet Aomine could not stop his shaking arms from wrapping around two broad shoulders and holding him tight, not bothering to struggle, to try and break out free from underneath, but content to lay here and sleep.

* * *

No, Kagami couldn't remember anything from last night. So he headed to the shower and washed, before dressing and taking his place in the kitchen, to make his breakfast. If Aomine thought he would be getting any food from him, he was wrong, Kagami didn't owe anything to that jerk, or so he thought anyway.

Living alone in a tiny, little apartment, Kagami had to learn to cook, clean and shop pretty quickly. He started off in a bit of a mess, but with determination and practice he got better, and was now pretty good at it. A bit like basket ball really, the only difference being in now he was amazing at basketball.

* * *

When Aomine finally woke up, he felt a strange emptiness, and he wondered why. Then he realised his arms were empty, unlike how he had fallen asleep.

Sitting up with a start, he had to double-check his surroundings to make sure he wasn't dreaming it. Letting out a calming sigh when he saw the vaguely familiar room around him. Only recognising the outlines of objects from the dark room of last night.

Standing up, he went to head towards the bathroom, but paused as he saw a glimpse of red from the corner of his eye. Through the crack in the kitchen door, he could see Kagami cooking, his hair still damp from where he must of showered, and his muscles flexing under his shirt as he stirred and stretched and chopped.

Then, as if Kagami had sensed someone looking at him, Aomine's eyes locked onto a fiery red pair, looking rather confused and suspicious.

Pulling out the way, he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door... What was wrong with him?

* * *

Chapter 1 :D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


	2. Stay

Waiting For You

Chapter 2- Stay

* * *

Aomine had managed to calm himself down and got into the shower. He washed and dried and got changed back into his clothes. He bit his lip a little before taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly and quietly, looking around to see the coast was clear.

He tip toed to the front door of the apartment and opened it up, about to step out when a voice echoed out behind him. "Hey, where are you going? I made you breakfast." It said, making Aomine freeze on the spot, turning around and laughing weakly.

"Oh, I was going to leave, I didn't think you would want me in the way on your Sunday morning." he made up the excuse, rubbing the back of his head lightly.

Kagami shrugged. "I don't care, and I have cooked it all now anyway, it would be rude of me not to, and rude of you not to eat it... I owe you one anyway, remember?" He muttered. It had come to the red head when he was cooking. He had spotted Aomine glaring, or what seemed like glaring, at him from through the crack in the door. At the point he had remembered that he had been so drunk that Aomine had to carry, or more drag him home. That was all he could remember for now, that and Aomine telling him he owed him for all of that.

Aomine blinked and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, I guess you do," He muttered, closing the door and walking over to where the huge amounts of food had been laid out, unable to think of an excuse quick enough this time.

* * *

The food was utterly amazing, Aomine could not even compare it to anything he had tasted before. He did not know that Kagami was such a good cook, and he constantly reminded him as he shoveled the breakfast down at lightning speed. Not quite as quick as his opponent, it was an unbelievable speed that the redhead ate at.

Kagami nodded a thanks each time, before pointing out to the other male that in fact he did live alone, so he had to adapt to cooking for himself three times a day.

Aomine felt a bit foolish, and his cheeks turned a deep red. He really was not himself, since when has he blushed? He could answer that question himself... Since last night.

* * *

Kagami stopped chewing his mouthful when he saw the blue haired male blush. He forcefully swallowed the dried food and blinked. Why did that seem so strangely familiar... Then he remembered what else had happened last night. Aomine had fallen back onto the sofa, and Kagami closed his eyes in the grogginess Then when the other had stopped struggling, he looked up to see a very red faced boy staring up at the ceiling and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Kagami's shoulders... Then he had passed out.

Kagami sit, staring at the other male in shock. He must of remembered it wrong, no way could his most hated enemy have the hots for him! Yet the normally fierce looking guy now seemed so shy and cute, Kagami felt his own cheeks burst into flames.

* * *

Aomine was staring down at his food with great intensity. He was slowly putting little pieces of food in his mouth, feeling the gaze of the red head on him. He guessed he had the same look as earlier, the curious and suspicious one.

Kagami lost control of his body for the second time in the past 24 hours, for as much as he repented the idea, he found himself leaning over the table. Grabbing hold of the front of Aomine's shirt and yanking him forwards, he crushed his lips in a very inexperienced fashion to the others.

* * *

Chapter 2 guys :D hope this is okay :S Been very busy with GCSE work, but you will be proud of me so far ^^ already have an A, an A-, a B+ and an A* :D

:D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


	3. Need Me

Waiting For You

Chapter 3- Need Me

* * *

With unblinking eyes, a brain dead, blue haired ace stared straight at a pair of longish black eyelashes. The only thing running through this particular males mind right at this moment is... 'DA FUQ!'

Then before he had a chance to hardly react, his teeth ready to bite kagami's lips off, his shaking hands only half risen up to the flushed neck of the other male... When Taiga pulled away and sat back i his seat, simply looking at Daiki for some kind of answer. It did not take long for Aomine to do so either.

With a sudden bound forwards Aomine sent plates and bowls flying everywhere! "BAKAMI!" He yelled, landing on top of the guy on the floor, bashing and tearing at his skin and hair.

"WOAH! Daiki calm down!" Kagami had yelled in return as they rolled around on the floor in a struggle until Kagami found the strength to pin the raged teen to the floor by the wrists, a knee either either side of the tanned boy's torso, to ensure he had no way of escaping easily. Or worse kicking Kagami.

Aomine carried on struggling under the weight of the Teiko ace. "Stupid... What did you go and do that for!" he screamed up at the boy towering over him, frustrated with himself much more in all honesty.

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it Daiki! You have been playing the blushing schoolgirl since last night!" He spouted, lowering his face a little to look down at them deep blue eyes.

* * *

It surprised Kagami himself, that he had kissed Aomine... But Taiga was hardly one to lie to himself, and he had known for a long time he had an attraction towards males, he had little crushes on many guys, Kuroko being one, he also found himself crushing Midorima and Kise at certain points as well. He concluded in the end that he was attracted to the determination and strength, courage and god knows other superpowers the generations held... So it did not bother him, in fact he was more than ever expecting it... Aomine was in fact, a god of basketball, and twice of Midorima and Kise together.

Aomine had stopped struggling altogether, his face turned to the side, his cheeks a deep, lustful red. Unfortunately for Aomine this was not as easy. He had always enjoyed the big bust of ladies and their sexy curves. Never once had he of wanted a stinky, sweaty, hairy, just gross male submitting to him... Then, he had never thought of submitting to them, not until now... 'The only one who can beat me, is me... And maybe Taiga.' he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut with embarrassment.

Kagami's face softened, and watched a bead of salty water trail down over Aomine's cheeks and along his nose, before falling to the floor... Unlike when shooting baskets, it wasn't sweat. Despite knowing he would finally fall for his biggest icon, never once had he imagined how a cute, and vulnerable look that normally enraged face could hold.

Slipping his fingers around Daiki's chin, he turned it so that the blushing male could face him, and with his own eyes closed tight, and his own cheeks dust a pretty pink, Taiga reached down and kissed those lips softly only once before they opened up, and he engulfed Aomine's mouth with his own, a few grunts escaping their throats as they slowly explored the ins and outs, the nooks and crannies, and every crack and crevice of each others mouth, before having to pull away for a needy breath.

Blue and Red making purple between the eyes of each teen, an emotion filling each with strange dizzy feelings and thoughts, and within the next moments, Kagami's arm was around Aomine's waist, Aomine's arms were around Kagami's neck, and their tongues were dancing to a symphony which only they could dance, ones of moans, of grunts of hums. Their kisses were long and slow, needy but simple, inexperienced but determined. Clinging to each other in a strange desperation of lust and need.

* * *

Chapter 3 :D  
Thank you to the people who have been review, favoriting and following so far, I am glad to see even my terrible stories can be a little popular!

And thank you to Edainwen for making me laugh more than I have all month with your review xD I try and use some realistic phrases and sentences, as this story is the most unrealistic, dramatic and loved up pile of crazy shizz ever xD, loves you too! Your comments are awesome :P

:D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


	4. Hold Me

Waiting For You

Chapter 4- Hold Me

* * *

Kagami hand began to snake up Aomine's shirt a little, his finger tips just brushing over the tough skin lightly, when he felt the boy beneath him freeze up, like when predator stuns its prey.

Pulling his lips away abruptly and looking down at a scrunched up and pained face. Blinking a few times before jumping off of the male beneath him, he wondered what was wrong. "Shit... Did I hurt you?!" Kagami asked, his eyes wide with fright. He had seen Aomine in fights before, and never once had he shown any sign of pain, even if he was hurting.

Aomine lay there, not wanting to open his eyes, but confusion swamped his mind. This was wrong, so, so wrong... Aomine was more scared than he had even been before. He didn't want to carry on, he didn't want to kiss that stupid red-head, and he definitely did not like guys! Yet he knew if he was to open his eyes now, he would only end up straight back in Taiga's arms. For as much as he tried to deny it in his head, he knew that he enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips on his, and the feeling of rough fingertips brushing on his skin sent chills down his back.

Kagami watched Aomine's body begin to shake, and he still had no clue why. "Shit." He mumbled again, sitting back and looking down at the blue haired guy in front of him.

Kagami took a deep breath and took a hold of Aomine's waist. "Where does it hurt? Do you need any pain killers, a bandage, an ambulance?" He began to ask, not liking the fact that he had no idea what to do, and the person before him had a face full of pain.

Reaching forwards the red-head lightly stroked the tanned cheek of the disorientated face. "Does this mean you like me too Daiki?" He whispered softly, leaning forwards a little so his breath gently caressed the other's face.

* * *

Aomine could not take this any longer, his body was shaking with insecurity and he shoved the other male away from him, before curling into a ball. "Stop talking! Stop touching me! Stop... Being kind!" He yelled into his knees, his words only a little muffled by the cloth.

Searching desperately for ways to hate someone whilst they are doing everything in their power to be the sweetest. nicest person in the world, is a hard thing to do. Wanting to hate Taiga, and being able to hate Taiga was two different things, and right now the blue-eyed male wanted to hate Kagami, Like Kagami, Punch Kagami, Kiss Kagami, all at once. Yet he didn't want to do any of them either.

* * *

Kagami lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, what had happened there? Sitting back up, he payed close attention to Daiki's words and believed none of it. The other male was still shaking, so he lay down on the floor next to him and pull him close against his body, wrapping himself around the taller, but seemingly smaller form. "I understand." He mumbled quietly, burying his face into the dark blue hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Not really sure how to feel, or what to do, Aomine decided to blank his mind. He let the other male curl around him, and he appreciably snuggled back into him, enjoying the warmth of the others body. For now this was nice, this was calming, and a soft smile crossed his face as he relaxed and let out a deep breath. Daiki was glad Taiga understood, "Lets not rush, lets just take it slow." He muttered softly, before closed his eyes also and mocked the breathing pattern that ran through his hair and down the back of his neck.

* * *

To cuddle up to the one you love in the middle of winter, snug and warm, using each other as a blanket, drifting in and out of content slumber...

* * *

Meh D: I like this Fan fiction, but recently my writing has been a little messy and doesn't make all that much sense... I blame school! Stupid school! Yes xD  
Anyway, I hope this was not a too bad chapter.

:D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


	5. Excuses

Chapter 5 Excuses

This is just a little bit of conversation the next day back at school... I didn't think you would be that interested in a chapter of Kagami blabbering on for ages to Riko and the team, so I kept this as a short Dialog script :P Enjoy

* * *

_*Kagami finally gets to school...*_

**Aida-** Kagami! Why the hell are you so late?

**Taiga-** I was, erm, you know, running errands, for my mother Coach...

**Aida-** You live alone, Your mother lives in America! What errands can you possibly being doing for her all the way here?!

**Taiga-** ...

**Aida**- Well?

**Taiga**- I was cooking food for her, umm... nephew... My, umm... Cousin...

**Tetsuya**- But I saw Kagami-Kun with Aomine-Kun this morning?!

*_The whole team apart from Kuroko jump with fright.*_

**Shinji**- Woah! Where did Kuroko come from!

**Aida**- Never mind that now... Anyway, what I was wanting to tell you all is, we will be playing against Tōō High today, so I hope you have all been keeping up your training over the weekend, because if you lose this match, I will be tripling your training course.

**Junpei-** Uhm Riko I don't think...

_*Hyūga was interrupted by a rather dark laugh*_

**Taiga**- Brilliant! This is going to make for an, interesting match.

_*Kagami grins greatly, eyes alight*_

* * *

__Just a little something for my boredom and your entertainment :P

:D Review, Favourite, Follow, Do what you must, Just thank you for reading! :)


	6. Tetsu's Morning

**Sorry if I am uploading slow, I have been getting a lot of pains in my wrists and hands the last few months, it sometimes goes away for a while, sometimes a few weeks, but it has come back the last few days and hurts a great deal... If anyone has any suggestions to what it could be or at least how to stop the pain, please do tell me :3 that would be very helpful!**

_This was not a chapter I planned on writing, but as one of my followers has asked to know what Tetsuya has seen, I thought I would add this quick update to give you a quick in site, and a little hint to what is to come! :D_

Chapter 6-Tetsu's Morning

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was an ordinary guy, with little presence and little personality. Every morning Tetsu would pee, shower, dress, eat and then walk to the near corner shop.

It had not always been this way, well, not the corner shop part.

See recently Tetsu had gotten a job at the local corner shop, delivering newspapers from door to door. Being Tetsu, and not often one to speak about his personal life, it had already been three weeks since he had started, and not even his parents knew.

Besides that, what interested Tetsu most when he was on his round, was people watching. Men is suits rushing for the train, women with little children rushing to buy more nappies, old couples taking their dog for a walk before the streets get too busy, drunks from that night stumbling home to bed. And every now and then he will see a young couple, enjoy each others company a little too much before school started.

On this particular day, Tetsu was just finishing up and heading back towards the shop, when a loud yelp called out from around the corner. Despite knowing he would be unable to help if there was a fight, due to his weak body. Yet he was curious.

So peeping around the corner of the end building, he tried to see where the noise was coming from.  
To his surprise (Not that it showed) he saw Kagami-Kun, his current light, pinning Aomine-Kun, his old light, up against a rather large tree. Now Tetsu was more curious.

The two males must not of been much further than ten meters from where the small boy stood... Although it was times like this that Kuroko was pleased for his lack of presence.

it was not too hard to hear what was saying either, or at least when Kagami-Kun was not whispering or Aomine-Kun mumbling.

Kuroko watched the pair for a rather long period of time, and they only seemed to be talking... And staring very intensely into each others eye?

Just when Kuroko was about to give up and face the fact nothing important was happening, he saw the red head's hands move down from the Bluenette's wrists, down past his shoulders, past his chest, and waist and hips, before they took a tight lock on the taller males ass. Kuroko's eyes widened, and previewed just as much as Kagami yanking Aomine forwards and their faces getting alarmingly close, before he pulled around the corner and faced the brick of the house he was hiding behind.

Jealousy, shock and other indescribable emotions filled Kuroko right up, (not that it showed) and he briskly made his way home to get his school bag. Trying hard to ignore the stinging tears which prick his eyes, threatening to invade his cheeks and expose his weakness.

* * *

Review, Follow, Favourite, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


	7. Ace's Secrets

Waiting For you

Chapter 7- Ace's Secrets

* * *

Eyes on knowing eyes, a constant erotic thud which played over and over in the ears of both males. With smiles which show the smirk of knowing behind them, Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki stand to oppose each other, against each other. This is how it was meant to be, how it always was, how it appears still, but is as non-existent as the dinosaurs that once roamed this earth.

In his mind Daiki played over the extremes of the past two years he had spent with Taiga. From the punch up in the locker room, where both males came out with more bruises and injuries than ever intended. To the soft and gentle touches of lips against skin and caresses of hands. He knew Taiga's mind would be much on the same path as his, as he slowly dribbled the ball between them in time with their hearts. Or at least Aomine knew it was in time with his own heart, but from now he had only presumed their hearts beat in a synchronized pattern.

On the out side, the crowd would see the normal competitiveness of the pair as they fight up and down the court, scoring baskets and simply just showing off. But through those oh so knowing glances which they often shared, they knew it was not just a fight for dominance on the court, but dominance in the relationship.

* * *

Kagami had always been far behind his opponent, which was no surprise due to the skill which Aomine held in his hands when the ball lay there, but only in the more recent matches have they began to level out, and no one knew the reason behind this. Well no one but three.

Kagami was gaining strength over Aomine, in fact he was gaining strength in general. Kuroko was often benched without use, as the red head rushed up the court and broke past the bluenette with ease. To the outside world all seemed as if Kagami was getting greater. Yet as always Aomine beat all others, like Kise Ryōta for example, just as he normally would, but Kagami... Was the only strange exception, and it stayed that mystery.

To the couple though, Aomine knew Kagami dominated him strongly, his determination was amazing. You see, Aomine never needed the determination so much when it was just simple basketball, he had the skill and the confidence, but now with neither of them, he was stuck. So Kagami made him weak and drained him of his power, making his eyelids flutter and his body give into him, submitting pathetically. This idea worked very much on the court. With subtle brushes of the hand and looks of the eye, Kagami could hold Aomine in place and jerk his mind to mush or embarrassment, giving Kagami a pathway to shoot, simple, really.

"The only one who can beat me is me... Love... and Taiga..." ~Aomine Daiki

* * *

With the last three seconds left Kagami scores and settles the scores 57 Tōō Academy, 60 Seirin High. A burst of cheer and celebratory yells were spread through the air, as the unbeatable was beaten. Yet the two ace's were not acting like either of their teammates, both teams acting as in shock as the other. No, they were both at the edge of the court, still smirking, Aomine looking more worried actually.

"Looks like I won... Dai...ii...ki" Taiga murmured softly, sounding out the others first name slowly. A unnoticeable shiver ran through Aomine's person as he quickly protested. "You cheated." in a quiet and pissed off tone as he scowled deeply, holding that same posture and look he always held.

Kagami had chuckled softly and hummed. "I guess you could say I did." He added in a teasing voice, trying to rub in the fact he had finally won. A death glare was sent his way, and the hiss of, "You ran your fingers over my chest and blew on my neck!" spouting out of the worked up Aomine's mouth.

This only caused more chuckles from the red head. "Do you have any proof of this?" he raised one eyebrow, knowing very well that he had done exactly this, but so quickly even the cameras wouldn't pick it up. Then he sighed out and leaned back up against the wall. "Besides, what is that English/American saying I heard once... Umm, oh yeah... All is fair in love and war." He grinned, before pushing away from the wall and finding his teammates to finally roll in the happiness that emitted off them.

* * *

Aomine frowned, it wasn't the love or war he was worried about... It was the bet they had made before hand.

* * *

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! GAHH! *hides under a rock* I know, I know, the doctor said no typing and blah blah blah! But honestly after reading your replies to my messages I almost cried. You are most definitely the most amazing people ever ^^ I only wanted to warn you I would not be updating for a long time, and if I did they would be very infrequent. You all told me to rest, but how could I after reading them! I love you guys so much ^^ and I will not be updating much, so just for you I have added in this extra twist, and I shall be giving you a nice surprise on the next update. I love your loyalty and I never thought my writing would be so popular *sniff sniff* than you all again.

P.S if I have made any mistakes just tell me ^^ My hands are very weak from the RSI and my grandpa gave me his cold too so my head is a little blocked also, I apologies for that :S

See you all soon!

:D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


End file.
